Intravascular imaging is often used to identify diagnostically significant characteristics of a vessel. For example, an intravascular imaging system may be used by a healthcare professional to help identify and locate blockages or lesions in a vessel. Common intravascular imaging systems include intravascular ultrasound (IVUS) systems as well as optical coherence tomography (OCT) systems.
Intravascular imaging involves one or more transducers emitting and/or receiving energy based on received electrical signals and sending return electrical signals based on signals reflected by various intravascular structures. Intravascular imaging is often used to generate images. In some instances, a console with a high-resolution display is able to display intravascular images in real-time. In this way, intravascular imaging can be used to provide in-vivo visualization of the vascular structures and lumens, including the coronary artery lumen, coronary artery wall morphology, and devices, such as stents, at or near the surface of the coronary artery wall. Intravascular imaging may be used to visualize diseased vessels, including coronary artery disease. In some instances, the transducer(s) can be carried near a distal end of an intravascular imaging catheter. Some intravascular imaging systems involve rotating the intravascular imaging catheter (e.g., mechanically, phased-array, etc.) for 360-degree visualization.
Many intravascular imaging systems are configured to perform translation operations, in which imaging components of the catheter are translated through a patient's blood vessel while acquiring images. The result is a 360-degree image with a longitudinal component. When performing a translation operation, it can be important to accurately determine at least the relative amount of translation of the catheter's imaging components in order to accurately construct the 360-degree image.
In existing systems, the amount of translation is often estimated by attempting to translate the catheter at a certain velocity for a certain amount of time. If the catheter's imaging components are translated at a certain velocity for a certain time, the translated distance can be calculated. However, if the actual translation velocity is not the same as the commanded velocity, or cannot be reliably measured or produced, inaccuracies in determining the amount of translation can occur. Inaccurate translation determinations can lead to errors in constructing the 360-degree image with longitudinal component.